Frenzy
"Mess with the Crab get the stab!" Frenzy is a Mutant with Crab Dna. He is 6 feet and 7 Inches. He weighs 185lbs. He uses a rapier when he has Crustacean side under control but when he gets angry or upset his Crustacean side takes over. Backstory Frenzy, a scientist working for Crustacean Test Lab, falls in a freak accident. Frenzy is a mutant with Crustacean DNA mainly crab. One day Frenzy was researching for the test labs in mutant dna, to put Crustacean dna into humans. Meanwhile a few fellow younger scientists were screwing around thinking they were fine. Instead of paying attention they had to go and hit the on button to their mutant ray. The mutant ray shot towards Frenzy causing Frenzy to gain a big crab arm and going nuts. Frenzy went mad and became crazy, he ran off in hidden for thousands of years. For Many years he'd talk in gibberish, and in lived in the cave under the sea. Later after thousands of years he returned unrecognizable, his crazy personaility reverted back to normal, he has no memory since after he got shot from the mutant ray. However he can be very crabby nowadays. Frenzy's original name is unknown. He is called Frenzy because when he is upsetted or gets angry he goes into a frenzy with uncontrollable rage. The Crab arm of Frenzy is big but is extremely light almost like a feather. He has no intention of doing anything else but fighting now and researching his mutant powers His Physical Age was frozen and never changed for thousands of years When he finally returned to normal he started aging normally again. Age 21 Paths Imperial Path (Crustaceous Crusher > Myth Breaker > Venomousical) Frenzy training on using his usage of his new arm and newfound powers, he pushes himself to the limit. Mastering his Offensives and Venomous Powers. - Crustaceous Crusher Frenzy pushes himself to the complete limit, and he breaks his limits to the point of death. He Master his Ability to transform into a Full Crustaceous Mode and can control it now but for a short period staying into long will make him go mad and lose control. -Mythical Breaker. Frenzy's research into Crustaceans has gone far and worthwhile, to be able to keep himself from losing control and to be able stay into his full form, he removes any other dna other than Crab Dna and rearranges the DNA. He masters this and is able to switch between his normal form and his crustacean form. AGES: 24/27/31 Rebellion Path (Crustaceous Caster > Isolation > Frostbite) Researching into his dna, he found deep within his dna a rare type of Crustacean and decided to unlock the dna inside him and bring out. The Dna was Isopod DNA. However mastering this changed his elemental affinity and made him more of a caster type. His Full Isopod Form is unstable and should not be used. - Crustaceous Caster Elemental Affinity: Permafrost/Steel. Frenzy researched deeper into this new found Crustacean form. He needed to find a source of power to stablize the dna, cause even a half isopod transformation can cause instability. He found a isopod egg and researched that, yet still nothing. He took further research and eventually found a way to stop the isopod side taking him over. He extracted all other dna of any other Crustaceans from him and replaced it with Isopod dna. This allowed him to control a half isopod transformation. - Isolation To Further himself into mastering the Isopod transformation and his abilities. He trained for years and researched for years for better stabilization. He mastered all he could but couldn't go any further, his research wouldn't go any further. He trained further and further into breaking point. It was then he realized he can't just keep researching for ways to control. He decided it was than that he'd accomplish everything with his strength and willpower. He got back up and trained further mastering it. He soon finally mastered it with his permafrost elemental affinity. His Full Transformation became a Frost Isopod. - Frostbite. Quote Frostbite "So cold it burns" Ages: 26/32/34 Transform Path (Crustaceous Berserker > Volcanic > Orbital Permaflame) Frenzy researching, developing ways to master his crustacean form but he couldn't he got frustrated, filled with rage, he let that rage consume him, When his senses returned to normal he saw the dead surrounding him. He was consumed with sorrow...but he didn't let it get to him, he decided to learn to control this power. Due to the rage consuming his elemental affinity changed to Permaflame. Frenzy enhanced his faster attacks and made them stronger. - Crustaceous Berserker Frenzy developed more of his research and found an ancient species of lobster called, Volcanic Lobster. Frenzy went to many volcanics and eventually found one he returned with it to his labs and researched it. He replaced all other dna other than Lobster DNA, and made him stronger. He trained this power to the max and his abilities became hot as a volcano. - Volcanic One day Frenzy was using rocket technology as a side project however, he made a too strong and big rocket, and when tried to stop it he was sent to space. He thought he was gonna die but managed to breathe in space. A Star fell into his heart making him able to breathe without oxygen. He became a space lobster. His Elemental Affinity became Flame/Dark. He mastered everything and still trains. Quote Orbital Permaflame "Permanent Fire, that can't dissappear unless dismissed by the cast. Permaflame" Ages: 24/28/34 Destruction Path (Abyss) Space...Space is infinite, no end, no beginning. Consumed...Swallowed up by the rage and darkness inside him. Frenzy went into a rampage, his Crustacean side took over. Frenzy could barely take over most of the time. Eventually his Crustacean side became real as if it had a mind of its own. Specialty Crustacean DNA: Frenzy's Crustacean DNA allows him to become a crustacean and changes his dna depending on the Crustacean. Mutantite: Mutantite he uses instead of Mana, he gains 20 every 5 seconds in combat. Mutantite's Max is 400. Hold C to Charge, Gain goes from 20 every 5 seconds to 2 seconds. Charge can only be used out of combat. Personality Normally He's quite, but he can be quick to anger. He is extremely adaptable and compassionate. He can be argumentative like most scientists, and can be too crabby sometimes